


Why Don't You Come Over Here and Make Me?

by scarletvisionforever



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Scarlet Witch - Freeform, Vision - Freeform, Wanda Maximoff - Freeform, otp, prompt, scarlet vision - Freeform, wanda maximoff/vision - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-18
Updated: 2015-11-18
Packaged: 2018-05-02 04:53:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5234897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarletvisionforever/pseuds/scarletvisionforever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wanda has discovered something she wasn't suppose to find.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why Don't You Come Over Here and Make Me?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kitausuret](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitausuret/gifts).



> Drabble Request by the lovely @kitausaret   
> Drabble #1-  
> "Why don't you come over here and make me?"

Another day at the Avengers Facility, meant another day of training.  _Ugh._ _Training._

Training was Wanda Maximoff's least favorite thing to do. It meant that she had to get up, get dressed, work out for far too many hours, fight some very highly skilled people, and then go back to her room and collapse for the rest of the day. She knew it was important to train because she was an Avenger, but that didn't mean she couldn't hate it. 

There was only _one_ good part of training that she liked. And that was the fact that she got to spend hours with her boyfriend/partner/whatever. She still hadn't figured out what to call him yet. There was no rush, though, they had only been in a relationship for 6 months after all. What was the point in labeling such a short relationship? 

Of course, Sam disagreed; as well as Rhodey. They both thought it was about time Wanda started saying boyfriend, and her partner started saying girlfriend. But no matter what they said, Wanda would always think saying boyfriend and girlfriend was too childish for her. She just couldn't imagine stooping down to such a level. 

_Bzzzzzzzzz_

Wanda sighed and flicked her wrist, using her powers to shut off her alarm clock for the second time. "I'm getting up," she grumbled under her breath, "I swear." She threw the red satin covers off her body and sat up with a groan. Moving ever so slowly, she got off the bed and shuffled over to her closet to get something to wear. 

It was the same boring routine every morning. 

 _5:00 AM -_ Alarm goes off one time

 _5:01 AM -_ Attempt to open eyes

 _5:10 AM_ \- Alarm goes off second time

 _5:12 AM -_ Actually get up

 _5:15 AM -_ Pick out an outfit to wear and get dressed

 _5:25 AM -_ Eat Breakfast

 _5:40 AM -_ Brush teeth and hair 

 _5:45 AM -_ Leave room and head to training

 _5:50 AM -_ Arrive at training and continue trying to wake up until 6 when everyone else arrives

At this point, Wanda was very sick of it and was dying for a change in schedule. 

She walked back over to her bed and looked on the floor to get her black boots. But for some reason, she only found one of them sitting in its usual spot next to her nightstand. She humphed and got down on her knees so she would be able to look under the bed. Unfortunetly, aside from some random articles of clothing and-  _Wait._ What was that? 

Wanda spotted a small box wrapped in red wrapping paper sitting in the center of the floor underneath her bed. She used her telekinetic abilities to will the box into her hand without even moving her arm. Her head tilted slightly to the side as she observed the strange box. She had never seen it in her life before, where could it have come from? 

Standing up, she continued to look at the box. Like a child would on Christmas morning, she shook it a bit, trying to figure out what its contents might be. It was wrapped, so she assumed it was a gift of some sort. But was it for her? If so, who would- 

"Wanda!" Vision exclaimed, eyes widening upon seeing the red box in Wanda's hands, and nearly dropping the plate of pancakes he was carrying for her. 

She looked up from the box and her eyes landed on her shocked partner/boyfriend/whatever. "Good morning," she said with a weak smile. "Is something wrong? You looked shocked. You do remember that I live in this room with you now, right?" 

Vision took a step towards her and shifted the plate of pancakes into one hand so he could stretch the other out towards her. "Where did you get that?" He asked, avoiding her other questions. 

Wanda balanced the small box on her palm and held it up to him. "This? I found it underneath the bed. Why? What's in it?" It was more an obvious that he knew, so she was determined to get an answer out of him. She could easily pry in his head and find out, but doing it this way was much more fun. 

"Its- uh- nothing. It's nothing!" He said quickly, stumbling over his own words a bit. If his face wasn't already red, it surely would've been right then. 

With a smirk, Wanda took a step backwards and held the box closer to her. Vision was nervous. Vision  _never_ got nervous. Especially around her. Obviously whatever was in the box, he wanted it to be a secret. She was perfectly ok with him keeping a secret, but she also knew she could use this to toy with him a bit. He was cute when he got flustered, so she wanted to see more of him like this. "Well, from the way your acting, it doesn't seem like nothing." 

Vision shook his head and put her plate of pancakes on the dresser so he could reach both his hands out for her. "I assure you, it is. But if you wouldn't mind putting it down. I would greatly appreciate it." 

She shrugged. "Eh, I don't know. I think I'd much rather open it." She picked at part of the wrapping where the tape was, threatening to tear it open. 

"No!" Vision nearly shouted in an abrupt manner. He realized quickly that might've been rude, and did everything he could do re-compose himself. "Please, Wanda. Do not open that box."

"And why not, dear? There must be a reason." She held the box on her palm again and observed it, purposely holding it out a bit more towards him. 

Vision hesitated, unsure what to say. Of course there was a reason, but it was suppose to be a surprise. He didn't want her to know until he revealed it to her himself. "I-i just would prefer it if you didn't, my love. Now please. Can you give me that box?" 

Wanda shrugged again. "I'll pass. Finders keepers, Vizh. You know the rules. I found it, so I decide what to do with it." 

A clear expression of worry broke out on Vision's face. She couldn't open it. That would ruin the whole thing! "Please Wanda, I beg you." He held his hand out, palm towards the ceiling. "Please hand me the box." 

"I will not hand you the box," she said with a shake of her head. "But... why don't you come on over here and make me?" A smirk reappeared on her face and she lifted the box again, purposely taunting him. 

Vision knew Wanda better than anyone. She was stubborn,  _very_ stubborn. There was no way to make her do something by pure force. He would never use force on her anyway, but still. Talking her into doing anything was also out of the question. There was only one way he could think of that  _might_ get her to let go of the box and hand it over to him. And he was definitely  _not_ opposed to this way of convincing his lover. 

Wanda put one hand on her hip and waited patiently for Vision to make a move. She had an idea in her mind, one that would get her to think about giving up the box. Hopefully, he was thinking the same thing as her. 

Vision no longer had the expression of worry on his face from before. He was now much more calm and confident as he walked over to Wanda. When he was no more than half an arm's length away, he reached out for her and gently pulled her closer to him by the waist. Their bodies were now pressed up against each other, and they were gazing into each other's eyes. 

Wanda wrapped her arms around him, still clutching the box in one hand. "Well, aren't you going to make me?" She asked in a purposely seductive manner. 

There was no need for Vision to answer that question in words when he could easily answer it with actions. He leaned down and pressed his lips to hers, engaging her in a deep, passionate kiss. One of his hands slid down her back and to her bum, while the other remained loosely on her waist. 

Wanda practically melted into his arms, quickly reciprocating the kiss. He could kiss her a million times a day, but no matter what, she would always give him the same response. She  _loved_ kissing him. Ever since they started dating, his kiss had almost become an obsession for her. She didn't know how he did it, but somehow he was the perfect kisser. She would never understand it, and she could never get enough of it. 

Vision was very aware of what he did to his love when he kissed her. He knew of how she zoned out the rest of the world and only focused on their lips moving in unison with one another. He wouldn't tell her (even though she probably already knew), but the same thing happened to him when they kissed. So much so, that Vision practically forgot about the reason he kissed her so passionately in the first place. Eventually, he did reach his arm behind him and gently pull the box out of Wanda's grasp, which was much looser now that they began kissing. 

After he retrieved the box, he did not pull his lips apart from Wanda's. Instead, he took several steps backwards towards the bed and kissed her with even more passion. When the back of his legs hit the bed, he tossed the box onto the end of it and used both hands to hold Wanda close to him. 

Wanda knew immediately what Vision was getting at, and she was overjoyed that he would suggest such an activity. But unfortunetly, there was something nagging at the back of her mind that told her there was somewhere else they had to be. Oh yes, that's right.. Training. She reluctantly pulled her lips from his and looked up at him, their faces barely two inches apart. "What about training?" 

"Forget about it," he told her without thinking twice. 

His words brought a smile to Wanda's face and she began to kiss him once again. Moments later, the two of them fell backwards onto the bed, Wanda on top of Vision. Before she could begin a more heated kiss, she pulled away again. "You know, I still want to know about what is in that box," she said with a smirk.

Vision chuckled. "All in due time, love," he said before pressing his lips back to Wanda's.  


End file.
